He loves her, She loves him
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Set during the movie DOOM. Hal held an unconscious Carol and brought her back to the medical bay on the watchtower. When she wakes up they have a talk. *Is a story*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based in the Justice League movie DOOM (a little during and some after) might be a little AU. First Justice League one-shot. Is Green Lantern/ Star Sapphire. Read and Review. Enjoy.

...

Hal sat there on his knees holding a fake dead Carol (even though he didn't know it was fake) and was silently crying. This was his fault. All his fault. If he hadn't become Green Lantern then Carol would be alright. She wouldn't be Star Sapphire; in fact they might have actually been married or engaged right now.

But they weren't. And it was all because of him. Has he was holding the dead body of Carol he couldn't help but think of what life was like before he was a Green Lantern.

...

It wasn't until Batman finds him and tells him that the Carol he was holding was a fake (a robot to be exact) he was both relieved and angry. Relieved that Carol was alright and not dead but angry that she tricked him.

How could she do that? His heart was broken when he found out that she was Star Sapphire but his heart shattered when he thought that she had died. Before Batman found him he was to get his ring so that he could take his own life. Maybe that would show her how much she had meant to him.

...

"You hurt me Jordan and I won't stop trying to hurt you back." She had told him while they fought. Her heart wasn't the only one broken between the two: With every hologram they fired at each other his heart would break so much he didn't understand why it was still breaking.

"I do keep hurting you don't I?" He says to an unconscious Carol has he holds her bridal style. He reaches into her stomach and pulls out the pink sapphire kewl that had turned the love of his life into his arch-nemesis.

Without a second thought or any conscious decision really Hal put the jewel back. He did love Carol but it was like that old saying goes:

It's better to have love and lost than it is to not have loved at all. Or was he thinking of If you love something set it free but if it comes back to you it's yours. He didn't know and he didn't care; he felt as though both applied.

"I love you Carol," he says as he places a kiss on her lips. When he stops (mostly because he needed the oxygen) he took back to the watchtower to make sure she would recover.

...

"Jordan," he hears the deep voice say.

"Batman. Is there something that you want?"

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that she recovered alright. I wanted to show her that my heart hurts just as much as hers. Because I-"

"You love her." Hal smirked. He knew Batman wasn't asking a question and it was clear that his love for Carol was as obvious as Diana being a warrior princess.

"What would you have done? If you were in my place and the person you were fighting was Diana? I know you made back up plans in case one of us turned but picture your self in my shoes and Diana in Carol's, tell me: What would you have done?"

Bruce stayed silent. Hal knew he was pushing it when he had brought up the unspoken (but clearly visible) Bruce and Diana had for each other. The question is: Would Batman give him an answer?

"I would have done the same."

"What?" Hal snaps his head up and stares at the Dark Knight. They just stared at each other a silent understanding passing between and before long Batman leaves leaving Hal to look back in the hospital room and stare at the raven haired woman that layed before him.

...

It was midnight and Hal was sitting by Carol's side. He hadn't left the medical bay since their seven o'clock meeting was adjourned. He sat there holding her hand and watching as the oxygen was pumped into her.

He gives out a heavy sigh and wonders if there could have been another way. Another way for him to defeat her and she wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be unconscious and laying in a hospital bed if they had fought just a little longer so he could've come up with a better idea than a slingshot.

As Hal was about to close his eyes he felt something squeeze his hand - Carol.

Carol had no idea where she was. She had been fighting Hal when things went black. So why was she on a very soft and comfortable bed, and why did she feel someones hand on top of hers?

Opening her eyes she saw Hal. "Hal," her voice was a little dry so his name didn't come out as harsh as she wanted it to. "What are you doing here? And where am I?"

"You're in the medical bay of the watchtower. I'm here why?..."

"Because I brought you here. What's with the smirk?"

"Did you bring me here just to get information out of me? Is that it?"

"No-"

"Because if it is it won't work."

"That's not why I brought you here-"

"It isn't? Then why? We're enemies!"

"We weren't always enemies," Hal mutters to himself. "I brought you here to make sure that you recovered alright."

Carol raises an eyebrow not believing him. "Are you sure that's the only reason Hal?"

"I also brought you here because I care about you!"

"Yeah right!" She snears. "If you cared about me then you wouldn't hurt me!"

"You think you're the only one of us in pain? My heart literally shatters everytime we fight! Do you think I like hurting you Carol? Because here's something: When you put me through that fake hostage crisis my heart died when I thought that you did! I love you and fighting you doesn't make it easy." He vents. Carol stayed silent taking in what he told her.

"You don't love me. If you did you wouldn't keep hurting me." That was it? She didn't think he loves her?

Hal, both a surprise to Carol and himself, kissed roughly on the lips. He poured his entire love that he had for her into it.

To Carol the kiss was rough and passionate as if Hal was putting his entire being into it. And as a surprise, to both her and Hal, she kissed back. It just felt right having his lips on hers as if...as if they were meant to be.

Hal let go once he needed air. He was breathing heavily and says: "If that doesn't show you how much I care then I don't know what will." He had no idea why but he was estatic, angry and just every happy and angry mood their was.

He loves her.

Carol stares into Hal's masked covered eyes. And in that moment Carol knew that she never really hated Hal she was just upset and heartbroken. "How can you still love me, with all of the horrible things I did to you; hell I practically tried to kill you!"

Hal just smirked he wasn't sure himself how he still loves her through all of the things she had done. He really wanted Carol at her full strength when they talked so he told her that they will talk more in the morning when the two of them are fully rested.

Before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then they both went to sleep, because Carol asked him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to continue this as a story. Yay! And because I am on break I might finish within a day or two! Yay! Have a happy Thanksgiving. Also has anyone here a young justice fan? Who else has noticed that the Leaguers seem to be drawn similarly in both Young Justice and Justice League: Doom?

...

It had been a few months since Hal and Carol had reconciled and since then Carol joined the league as Star Sapphire and they were in a committed relationship, both as civilians and superheroes.

"Hey," Carol says as she walks up behind Hal and laces her hands around her neck.

"Hey, how was defecting that rocket in Pompeii go?"

"Oh please, defeating Cheetah, Riddler, and Joker was easier done than said." She then comes out from behind him and stands next to him. "Why don't we go back to my room to work out some extra energy?"

Hal just smirked has she took hold of his hand and led him to her room.

...

As they entered the raven haired woman's room the two began to kiss passionately and were enjoying it until the alarm went off.

"Team," J'onn's voice comes over the loud speaker. "Report to the mission room."

Sighing the couple left the room to see what the mission was.

This better be good J'onn or I'm not going to be happy that you ruined my mood.

...

"Sinestro is attacking," a hologram of the former Green Lantern as he was attacking the U.N. building. "There are hostages inside."

"I'll go. Besides I have a few words I would like to say to him." Hal says.

"It's to dangerous Hal," Carol says. "But there's no stopping you is there? Fine. If you go I'll go."

"Carol-"

"Hal I'm not exactly powerless."

"That's settles it then. Hal and Carol will go. But I was going to suggest that three of us should go."

"I'll go." Superman says.

Nodding the martian then activated the teleporters and sent the three to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at the UN Superman went to get the hostages and to make sure they were alright while Hal and Carol went to find that traitorous Gold Lantern Sinestro.

...

When Hal and Carol entered by dark all they could see that a struggle had a cured. Stepping more into the room a desk could be seen turned over books and papers scattered all over the place.

"What does Sinestro want?" Carol wonders.

"What makes you think that he wants something?"

She indicates to how the room looked. "If this doesn't scream out that Sinestro wants something, then I don't know what does."

Hal let out a sigh. She did have a point. But what she wasn't getting is that it could be a trap set up by Sinestro for him, and if she got hurt because she wasn't supposed to be there...

No. He couldn't allow himself to think like.

"Oh, I was looking for something, but it seems that he decided to come to me." Looking behind them they saw the black-haired, pink-skinned former Green Lantern. "And it seems that he brought something, well someone, extra."

"What do you want Sinestro?" The brown-haired male wonders.

"Easy: Give me your power ring."

"Or what?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Sinestro made a lasso with his gold energy and grabbed Carol and pulled her back to him, then he put her in a choke hold.

"Carol!" Hal was about to form a construction that would knock Sinestro into next year.

"Uh uh. If you hurt me then you'll hurt your little girlfriend. Now your ring and she won't get hurt."

Just as he was doing what Sinestro wanted Carol says: "No Hal! I'll be alright if you hurt both me and Sinestro; just don't give him your ring."

"Shut it you!" The Gold Lantern sneers.

"Make me!" He tightened the grip around her neck. Seeing the woman he loves in pain made Hal want to give into Sinestro but Carol was right: He couldn't do it.

"If we make the trade, give me Star Sapphire first."

"And if I don't?"

"Then there is no trade."

"Fine. But, wait, how do I know that you'll give me the ring as soon as I hand the girl back?"

To convince Sinestro that he was willing to trade Hal took off his ring and held it in his hand. "See? Now give me Carol and you'll get the ring."

Looking at the girl struggling to get free the black-haired male smirked as he got a new idea. "No deal."

"What-" Before he could finish Sinestro triggered an explosion.

Just as the bomb had gone off Hal had just put on his ring and was able to shield himself from it.

...

"Superman!" Hal says as he sees the Kryptonian on the street. "Did you get everyone out?"

"Yes." Looking around the bulky black-haired male noticed something. "Where's-" He didn't finish as he saw the look on the burnnetts face. "Well talk about it later."

...

"Okay Lantern, what happened and where's Sapphire?" Batman asks.

"It was all Sinestro. The UN hostage situation was a trap; he wanted my ring and took a hold of Carol so it would have been a trade off. But at the last moment Sinestro changed his mind. He caused the explosion and wherever he is he most likely has Carol with him."

"Can't you track her?" Wonder Woman asks.

"No. If a Green Lantern is tracking someone the person has to be another Green Lantern. Stupid rule I know."

"Where do you think Sinestro went?" J'onn asks.

"Hard to say. The guy moves around more than Flash. And that's saying something."

...

Later that night Hal was in his room sulking. He was staring at a picture of him and Carol taken a few months back after she joined the League. "Wherever you are Sinestro, I will make sure that you pay for taking Carol."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter will take place as the same night as the previous chapter.

...

In a dark room Sinestro is grinning as he saw Star Sapphire electrically cuffed to a table. She was screaming as she was being electrocuted. After a while he pressed the button that would stop her torture.

"I must say, Sapphire, I am surprised that you of all people joined the League." He says as he walks towards her. "Why? Are you doing undercover work? Getting intell so they can be destroyed once and for all?"

"No! I'm not planning to betray the League! I'm with-" She stops dead in her tracks.

"You're with who? Oh! It's Lantern isn't it?" Carol didn't say anything. "Well I find it quite funny, that he didn't even try to save you when I took, then he he didn't even try to protect you when I blew up the UN building."

"Because you didn't even give him time to-"

"And don't you think that it is odd that when the building went into smithereens that he didn't even look for you and he just went to Superlad? Do you know why that is?"

"It's because-"

Then he leans in and whispers in her ear: "It's because he doesn't love you."

Carol didn't say anything. Ever since they reconciled Hal, after two weeks of them being back together, would do nothing but say that he loved at least ten times a day. But could it have been fake? Could he really have been messing with her heart and he didn't really love her?

"Oh, and by the way this will sting." The male then plunged a syringe filled with yellow liquid into her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

...

The next morning Carol didn't feel like herself. She felt sore, angry and...

And powerful. Looking down she was no longer in her Star Sapphire outfit but a gold strapless tube top, black mini skirt, and black boots. Looking in the mirror behind the desk that Sinestro was leaning against last night she saw that she had a gold mask like Hal's and a red ruby in the middle of her forehead.

"What, why? Why do I look like this?"

The side door opened and the Gold Lantern came in surprised to see the raven haired woman awake but happy with what she was wearing. "I didn't expect the serum to work so quickly; but as seeing that you have some extra anger in you I suppose it took a hold rather quickly."

"Yes I have anger! I have anger at you!" She spits.

"Really?" He smirks. "Are you sure your anger is aimed at me? Or is it perhaps aimed at someone else, someone who has been with you for the past few months? Someone as in Hal Jordan?"

Carol gasped. She wasn't angry at Hal, is she? All she could think of (as why she would be mad at Hal) is what Sinestro told her last night. Hal not saving her, not bothering to look for her when the UN was destroyed.

Could he have been right? Was Hal messing with her heart from when they got back together, but didn't truly love her?

"Of course it's true. I mean you saw the newscast same as I did; He flew out of the explosion and went straight to Superman. He didn't even try to remove the ruble to see if you were there, or okay, so if you ask me: He never cared about you."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh really?" He then pulls out a recorder then plays it and Hal's voice comes on saying how he never really loved Carol.

"How did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter how I got it but how you feel after hearing Jordan's true feelings for you. So how do you feel?"

Trying to fight the serum (and losing) she says: "I'm angry! I want to...I want to destroy him!"

Smiling Sinestro was gleeful that he finally found Jordan's weakness and she was going to destroy him.

...

When Hal woke up he felt sleep deprived. He was tossing and turning all night but couldn't find sleep as he was to busy worrying about Carol. Where was she? Was she alright? What was Sinestro doing to her?

"Team," J'onn says over the intercom, "report to the mission room."

...

When all of the leaguers, including Hawkgirl, Batman, and John Stewart (a fellow Green Lantern), Green Arrow, and Black Canary, were present the Mars native pulled up a holographic screen. "A new villan as risen and she seems to be working with Sinestro. They're currently attacking the Metropolis National Bank."

"I'll go. Metropolis is my home I'll take care of it." Superman says.

"I'll go two, Sinestro turned his back on the Green Lantern Corps long before John came in." Hal says.

"That's great. But as seeing that one of the attackers is a woman don't you think that you should take Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl or Black Canary? Because I highly doubt that either of you two will be willing to fight a woman."

"I'll go." Diana says. Nodding J'onn teleoported the three to Earth.

...

An hour later the fight wasn't going to well. Sinestro had sent a missile towards Diana, who got hit by it as she didn't see it coming, and sent her flying out of the city and somewhere else and Superman went after her leaving Hal to face the mystery person and Sinestro alone.

He was currently facing the mystery person. And Hal's only thought was that if she had helped Sinestro in any way to hurt Carol...

"Who are you and why are you working with Sinestro?"

"Really? You don't recognize me?"

That voice...

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Carol?"

She smirked. "Took you long enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Carol, what...what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that and why are you working with Sinestro?"

"How long are going to keep up this act? I know how you truly feel."

"What act? What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you were just toying with me from the beginning."

"What? Carol I'm not sure what's going on but I was never toying with y- ugh."

Carol made a construction hand that punched him really hard. That would show him not to mess with her. She walks up to his weakened body on the street. "Goodbye Jordan."

Sinestro then comes out and tells Carol that he got what he needed and they left. But before she left Carol looked at her former lover then left; if she had stayed any more it would only hurt her more.

...

"Lantern...Lantern...wake up." Opening his eyes Hal saw Hawkgirl standing over him. "Are you okay Lantern?"

Groggy Hal grabs his head as if he was trying to remember what happened then it hit him: Carol was the mystery person who was working with Sinestro.

"You can fill us in on what happened when we get back to the Watchtower." Batman says.

...

In the Watchtower the League was listening as Hal told them that Carol was working with Sinestro and that she was angry at him. "...She hit me with a construction and it took me out."

"But why didn't you fight back after she hit you?" John asks.

"The yellow energy she used seemed to have weakened my ring. It seemed familiar but I can't place it."

"John," Shiyra turns to her lover, "didn't you say that some kind of yellow crystal can affect a Green Lanterns power ring?"

"Yes," he agrees. "but I can't remember the name. Maybe if I research it, then we could possibly find a cure for Sapphire and get Sinestro in enter galactic jail."

...

In the library John was reading a book on the yellow mineral that could neutralize the Green Lantern ring when Shiyra came in. "Did you find anything?" She asks.

"The yellow mineral is called Mitogate and the only thing that can work while they're around it are power rings."

"I thought that your power rings couldn't-"

"Not Green Lantern rings, but the other Lantern Corpses. A Red Lantern works better than others."

"Red Lanterns; but aren't they the ones-"

"Filled with rage? Yes. But don't worry one is actually good and is an ally to the Green Lanterns. I'll call the guardians to send him in, and I'll fill them in on what's happening."

...

A/N: I'll take your guesses on who the Red Lantern will be. 'Til next time.


End file.
